Sezon drugi
Artykuł ten zawiera krótkie streszczenia epizodów z sezonu drugiego. The new episodes began airing September 21, 2005. The original airdates in the U.S. are listed here for each episode. For airdates on other networks and in other countries, see Airdates of Lost. The multiple Emmy Award-nominated “Lost” returns for a second season of action-packed mystery and adventure -- that will continue to bring out the very best and the very worst in the people who are lost. The band of friends, family, enemies and strangers must continue to work together against the cruel weather and harsh terrain if they want to stay alive. But jako they have discovered during their 40-plus days on the island, danger and mystery loom behind every corner, and those they thought could be trusted may turn against them. Even heroes have secrets. Zobacz także: Zagubieni: Sezon 1, Zagubieni: Sezon 3 Season two focused on the mysteries of the island. Major plot points included: * The hatch, the numbers, and pressing the button, which seems to have been resolved with the end of the season * The tail-section survivors, whose stories began and ended in the season, with the exception of Eko and Bernard * The others, especially including Mr. Friendly and the fake Henry Gale * The DHARMA Initiative and other Stations Epizody Sezonu Drugiego Man of Science, Man of Faith *'Data emisji (USA):' Wrzesień 21, 2005 *'Retrospekcja': Jack Shephard *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Drugi sezon rozpoczyna się gdy rozbitkowie, po wysadzeniu włazu wchodzą do stacji Inicjatywy DHARMA o wdzięcznej nazwie "SWAM" (łabędź) i odnajdują Desmonda. Desmond , nie znając zamiarów niespodziewanych gości terroryzuje Kate, ale po pewnym czasie przybywa John Locke i przejmuje inicjatywę. Gościnnie wystąpili: John Terry jako Dr. Christian Shephard, Henry Ian Cusick jako Desmond, Julie Bowen jako Sarah, Anson Mount jako Kevin, Ivana Michele Smith jako N.D. Survivor, Katie Doyle jako EMT, Julius Ledda jako EMT No. 2, Masayo Ford jako Nurse, David Ely jako Intern i Larry Wiss jako Anesthesiologist Adrift *'Data emisji (USA):' Wrzesień 28, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Michael Dawson *'Scenariusz:' Steven Maeda i Leonard Dick *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Zaraz po uprowadzeniu Walta i zniszczeniu ich tratwy Michael, Sawyer i Jin walczą o przetrwanie. Odkrywają nowego drapieżce grasującego w wodach oceanu. W tym czasie, na wyspie Locke zapuszcza się w głąb włazu w poszukiwaniu jednego z rozbitków, który tam zaginał. Gościnnie wystąpili: Henry Ian Cusick jako Desmond, Tamara Taylor jako Susan Lloyd, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje jako Mr. Eko, i Saul Rubinek jako Finney Orientation *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 5, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' John Locke *'Scenariusz:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach i Craig Wright *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Jack, Locke i Kate odkrywają coraz więcej tajemnic związanych z włazem. W tym samym czasie po tym jak zostali pobici i porwani Sawyer, Michael i Jin zastanawiają sie, czy porywacze są innymi rozbitkami, czy też może przerażającymi Innymi. Gościnnie wystąpili: Henry Ian Cusick jako Desmond, Kevin Tighe jako Anthony Cooper, Curtis Jackson jako Security guard, Katey Sagal jako Helen, Roxie Sarhangi jako Francine, Jeanne Rogers jako Moderator, François Chau jako Dr. Marvin Candle i Michael Lanzo jako Waiter Everybody Hates Hugo *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 12th, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Scenariusz:' Edward Kitsis i Adam Horowitz *'Reżyseria:' Alan Taylor Pechowe wydarzenia z przeszłości powodują, że Hurley zmaga się z zadaniem, jakie stanęło przed nim we włazie, a rozbitkowie z tratwy odkrywaja tożsamość swoich porywaczy. Claire odkrywa szokującą informacje dotyczące ich losów. Gościnnie wystapili: L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Kimberley Joseph jako Cindy, Lillian Hurst jako Carmen Reyes, DJ Qualls jako Johnny, Billy Ray Gallion jako Randy, Marguerite Moreau jako Starla i Raj K. Bose jako Pakistani Shop Clerk ...And Found *'Data emisji (USA):' Październik 19ty, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Jin-Soo Kwon i Sun-Soo Kwon *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof i Carlton Cuse *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Michael schodzi ze szlaku i postanawia odnaleźć Walta, kiedy odkrywa że nie jest sam w dżungli. Sawyer i Jin zostają zmuszeni, by doprowadzic porywaczy do ich obozu. Sun wpada w panikę, gdy odkrywa że jej ślubna obrączka zniknęła. Gościnnie wystąpili: Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Kimberley Joseph jako Cindy, Robert Dahey jako Poor Man, June Kyoko Lu jako Mrs. Paik, Tony Lee jako Jae Lee, Rain Chung jako Mr. Kim, Kim Kim jako Mrs. Shin, Josiah D. Lee jako Tai Soo i Tomiko Okhee Lee jako Mrs. Lee Abandoned *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 9ty, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Shannon Rutherford *'Scenariusz:' Elizabeth Sarnoff *'Reżyseria:' Adam Davidson Sawyer's wound becomes life-threatening jako he, Michael and Jin make their way through the interior of the island with the tail section survivors. Meanwhile, Shannon is once again haunted by visions of Walt, and Charlie becomes jealous of Locke's interest in Claire. Gościnnie wystąpili: Malcolm David Kelley jako Walt, David Ely jako Intern, L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Kimberley Joseph jako Cindy, Ian Somerhalder jako Boone Carlyle, Lindsay Frost jako Sabrina Carlyle, François Guétary jako Philippe, Ashleigh Ann Wood jako Nora, Maree Miller jako Sophie, Patti Hastie jako Nurse, Michael Cowell jako Doctor i Sandra Le Bat jako Dominique This episode was originally scheduled to air on Październik 26, but was replaced by "Adrift." Source The Other 48 Days *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 16, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' None; the narrative breaks chronology to tell the story of the tail-section survivors from the day of the crash. *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof i Carlton Cuse *'Reżyseria:' Eric Laneuville Wstrząsające pierwsze 48 dni ocalonych z tylnej sekcji samolotu. Gościnnie wystąpili: Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Kimberley Joseph jako Cindy, Brett Cullen jako Goodwin, Josh Randall jako Nathan, Glenn Lehmann jako Donald, Kiersten Havelock jako Emma i Mickey Graue jako Zack Collision (a.k.a. Old Habits) *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 23, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Ana-Lucia Cortez *'Scenariusz:' Javier Grillo-Marxuach i Leonard Dick *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Violence erupts when Ana Lucia and her group stumble upon Sayid and the other castaways on the island. Ana Lucia holds Sayid captive. Kate and Jack care for Sawyer when Mr. Eko brings him back to the camp himself. Flashbacks reveal Ana Lucia's troubled life jako a cop after suffering a fatal blow from a former suspect she trusted in a crime scene. Lastly, one by one the tailies reach the rest of the camp. Gościnnie wystąpili: L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Michael Cudlitz jako Big Mike, Mark Gilbert jako Detective Raggs, Rick Overton jako Matthew Reed, Aaron Gold jako Jason Elder, Matt Moore jako Travis, Jeanna Garcia jako Shawna i Rand Wilson jako Assistant D.A. What Kate Did *'Data emisji (USA):' Listopad 30, 2005 *'Retrospekcja:' Kate Austen *'Scenariusz:' Steven Maeda i Craig Wright *'Reżyseria:' Paul Edwards Kate's original crime that started her life on the run is revealed. Meanwhile, the survivors lay one of their own to rest, Kate sleeplessly watches over a feverish Sawyer, and Mr. Eko has a surprise for Locke regarding the hatch. Gościnnie wystąpili: L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Fredric Lehne jako Edward Mars, Beth Broderick jako Diane, Lindsey Ginter jako Sam Austen, James Horan jako Wayne i J. Edward Sclafani jako Ticket Agent Lost: Revelation * Data emisji (USA): Styczeń 11, 2006 Strzeszczenie poprzednich odcinków. The 23rd Psalm * Data emisji (USA): Styczeń 11, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Mr. Eko *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse and Damon Lindelof *'Reżyseria:' Matt Earl Beesley Mr. Eko interrogates Charlie about the Virgin Mary statue, Claire begins to lose faith in Charlie when she discovers his secret, and Jack is an interested observer when Kate gives the recovering Sawyer a much-needed haircut. Gościnnie wystąpili: Adetokumboh McCormack jako Yemi, Ronald Revels jako Goldie, Pierre Olivier jako Olu, Kolawolfe Obileye, Jr. jako Young Eko, Cynthia Charles jako Nigerian Woman, John Bryan jako Thug Captain, Ellis St. Rose jako Priest, Moumen El Hajji jako Tough Moroccan, Lawrence Jones jako Lead Soldier, Olekan Obileye jako Young Yemi i Achraf Marzouki jako Moroccan No. 2 The Hunting Party *'Data emisji (USA):' Styczeń 18, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Jack Shephard *'Scenariusz:' Elizabeth Sarnoff i Christina M. Kim *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams Jack, Locke and Sawyer pursue a determined Michael after he heads into the jungle toward the dreaded "Others" in search of Walt. Meanwhile, Sun has a surprising reaction to Jin's desire to join the search party, and Hurley and Charlie commiserate over the age-old conundrum of "what women want". Gościnnie wystąpili: John Terry jako Dr. Christian Shephard, Julie Bowen jako Sarah, Monica Dean jako Gabriela Busoni, Ronald Guttman jako Angelo Busoni i M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly Fire + Water note: use of plusmn (±) instead of plus (+) in the title is intentional, wiki doesn't like a '+' in a link or page name *'Data emisji (USA):' Styczeń 25, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Charlie Pace *'Scenariusz:' Adam Horowitz i Edward Kitsis *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender When Charlie's vividly surreal dreams lead him to believe Claire's baby, Aaron, is in danger, Locke suspects Charlie may be using again. Meanwhile, Sawyer encourages Hurley to act on his attraction to Libby. Gościnnie wystąpili: Neil Hopkins jako Liam Pace, Jeremy Shada jako Young Charlie, Zack Shada jako Young Liam, Sammi Davis jako Mrs. Pace, Vanessa Branch jako Karen Pace i Craig Young jako Director The Long Con *'Data emisji (USA):' Luty 8, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Sawyer *'Scenariusz:' Steve Maeda i Leonard Dick *'Reżyseria:' Roxann Dawson Survivors fear that "The Others" may have returned when Sun is injured during a failed kidnapping attempt. Gościnnie wystąpili: Kevin Dunn jako Gordy, Beth Broderick jako Diane, Kim Dickens jako Cassidy, Finn Armstrong jako Arthur i Richard Cavanna jako Peter One of Them *'Data emisji (USA):' Luty 15, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Sayid Jarrah *'Scenariusz:' Damon Lindelof i Carlton Cuse *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams When Rousseau leads Sayid to a mysterious captive in the jungle, he becomes determined to find out if he is one of the "Others." Meanwhile, Sawyer discovers Hurley's potentially devastating breech of the survivors' trust and blackmails him into helping track an elusive island creature that won't leave Sawyer alone.'' Gościnnie wystąpili: Lindsey Ginter jako SGM Sam Austen, Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale, Marc Casabani jako Tariq, Theo Rossi jako SGT Buccelli, Clancy Brown jako Joe Inman, Thomas Meharey jako U.S. Soldier No. 1 i Kamari Borden jako U.S. Soldier No. 2 Maternity Leave *'Data emisji (USA):' Marzec 1, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Claire Littleton *'Scenariusz:' Dawn Lambertsen Kelly i Matt Ragghianti *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender A desperate Claire, along with Kate and Rousseau, attempts a return to the scene of her kidnapping where she believes she might find the cure for Baby Aaron's mysterious illness. Meanwhile, Jack and Locke must keep their prisoner a secret from the rest of the survivors. This episode is unique in that all of Claire's flashbacks were her experiences on the island while she was abducted by Ethan, not of her life before the crash. Gościnnie wystąpili: M.C. Gainey jako Tom, Mira Furlan jako Danielle Rousseau, Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale, Tania Raymonde jako Alexandra Rousseau i William Mapother jako Ethan The Whole Truth *'Data emisji (USA):' Marzec 22, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Sun-Soo Kwon *'Scenariusz:' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim *'Reżyseria:' Karen Gaviola Sun wrestles with the thought of telling Jin a newfound secret that threatens to upset the entire balance of the survivors' community. Meanwhile, Locke enlists Ana Lucia to interrogate the prisoner in order to extract more information than he, Jack or Sayid could. Gościnnie wystąpili L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Tony Lee jako Jae Lee, Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale i Greg Joung Paik jako Dr. Je-Guy Kim. Lockdown *'Data emisji (USA):' Marzec 29, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' John Locke *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse & Damon Lindelof *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams When the hatch suddenly takes on a life of its own, Locke is forced to enlist the help of an unlikely ally. Meanwhile, Ana Lucia, Sayid and Charlie go off into the jungle to find out the truth about Henry. Gościnnie wystąpili Kevin Tighe jako Anthony Cooper, Katey Sagal jako Helen, Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale, Andrea Gabriel jako Nadia, Geoffrey Rivas jako Father Chuck i Theo Coumbis jako Jimmy Bane. Dave *'Data emisji (USA):' Kwiecień 5, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Hugo "Hurley" Reyes *'Scenariusz:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender Libby lends Hurley support when he begins to think the island is having a strange effect on him, and Locke's sense of purpose is shaken when the prisoner provides new information about the hatch Gościnnie wystąpili Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale, Evan Handler jako Dave, Bruce Davison jako Dr. Brooks, Ron Bottitta jako Leonard i Grisel Toledo jako Nurse. ABC Press Release S.O.S. *'Data emisji (USA):' Kwiecień 12, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Bernard & Rose *'Scenariusz:' Steven Maeda i Leonard Dick]] *'Reżyseria:' Eric Laneuville Rose is surprisingly and vehemently opposed to Bernard's plan to create an S.O.S. signal; romantic sparks are rekindled between Jack and Kate when they trek into the jungle to propose a "trade" with "The Others"; and Locke begins to question his faith in the island. Gościnnie wystąpili L. Scott Caldwell jako Rose, Sam Anderson jako Bernard, Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale, Wayne Pygram jako Isaac i Donna Smallwood jako Aussie woman. Lost: Reckoning *'Data emisji (USA):' Kwiecień 26, 2006 This is a clip-show. The survivors of Oceanic flight 815 have been locked in a test of faith ever since they crashed on the island. Discover how this faith has been tested for both the fuselage survivors and tailies. Are you a person of faith or science? This is the dilemma that plagues the island survivors and also defines their character. Discover how faith in the hatch led Locke on a mission to find a way inside, and how his discovery of Desmond led to his belief that punching in the numbers every 108 minutes would ensure everyone's survival. In addition, Michael's dogged mission in finding Walt, the tailies fight for survival during their first 48 days through their collision with the fuselage survivors, the uncertainty of prisoner Henry Gale's allegiances, and tensions between the survivors and "The Others" have left everyone questioning what they believe in. Additionally, the healing powers of love are explored through a timid Hurley's struggle with asking Libby out on a date, through the strong bond between Sun and Jin, and through Jack and Sawyer's mutual - yet unrequited - attractions to Kate. ABC Two for the Road *'Data emisji (USA):' Maj 3, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Ana-Lucia Cortez *'Scenariusz:' Elizabeth Sarnoff & Christina M. Kim *'Reżyseria:' Paul Edwards Jack and Kate bring an exhausted Michael back to the camp, and with him, news about "The Others." Meanwhile, Ana Lucia attempts to get the prisoner to confess, and Hurley plans a surprise date for Libby. Gościnnie wystąpili John Terry jako Christian Shephard, Rachel Ticotin jako Captain Teresa Cortez, Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale i Gabrielle Fitzpatrick jako Lindsey. ? *'Data emisji (USA):' Maj 10, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Mr. Eko *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse i Damon Lindelof *'Reżyseria:' Deran Sarafian Mr. Eko enlists Locke to help find a secret location he believes houses answers to the island's mysteries. Meanwhile, Jack and the other survivors struggle to cope with the horrific situation in the hatch. Gościnnie wystąpili Adetokumboh McCormack jako Yemi, Peter Lavin jako Caldwell, Oliver Muirhead jako monsignor, Melissa Bickerton jako Joyce Malkin, Felix Williamson jako Dr. Ian McVay, Nick Jameson jako Richard Malkin i Brooke Mikey Anderson jako Charlotte Malkin. Three Minutes *'Data emisji (USA):' Maj 17, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Michael Dawson *'Scenariusz:' Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz *'Reżyseria:' Stephen Williams A determined Michael convinces Jack and several castaways to help him rescue Walt from "The Others." Meanwhile, Charlie struggles with Eko's decision to discontinue building the church. Gościnnie wystąpili Malcolm David Kelley jako Walt, M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Tania Raymonde jako Alex, Kwiecień Grace jako Ms. Klugh i Michael Bowen jako Pickett. Live Together, Die Alone *'Data emisji (USA):' Maj 24, 2006 *'Retrospekcja:' Desmond Hume *'Scenariusz:' Carlton Cuse i Damon Lindelof *'Reżyseria:' Jack Bender After discovering something odd just offshore, Jack and Sayid come up with a plan to confront "The Others" and hopefully get Walt back. Meanwhile, Eko and Locke come to blows jako Locke makes a potentially cataclysmic decision regarding the "button" and the hatch. Gościnnie wystąpili Malcolm David Kelley jako Walt, Henry Ian Cusick jako Desmond, Sam Anderson jako Bernard, M.C. Gainey jako Mr. Friendly, Michael Emerson jako Henry Gale, Clancy Brown jako Kelvin Inman, Tania Raymonde jako Alex, Kwiecień Grace jako Ms. Klugh, Alan Dale jako Charles Widmore, Stephen Page jako Master Sergeant, Michael Bowen jako Pickett, Sonya Walger jako Penelope Widmore, Len Cordova jako man no. 1, Alex Petrovitch jako man no. 2, Eyal Podell jako young man i Cathy Foy jako receptionist. Zobacz także * Lost: The Complete Second Season (DVD) * Transkrypcja Zagubionych w języku angielskim * * *